


Moving Out of the Bunker

by whatsername263



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsername263/pseuds/whatsername263
Summary: Lucy & Wyatt are finally free of the bunker ... so what's next?(A quick little oneshot following the famous Logan & Preston in their first dip back into modern life.)





	Moving Out of the Bunker

“I’m not sure I even remember what my apartment looks like,” Wyatt chuckled as he dug his keys out of his bag. He and Lucy were in their room at the bunker packing up the last of their things.

“Probably dust covered,” Lucy smiled.

“Did you decide what you want to do with your mother’s house?”

Wyatt knew it was a sensitive subject, but she’d been avoiding it for a few days now. The historian sighed and sat down on the bed. Agent Christopher had explained that Lucy was now the owner of that home -- thanks to some fancy government paperwork. Since they couldn’t exactly prove her mother’s death, Agent Christopher pulled a few strings to make sure Lucy had a say in what happened to the home.

“I’ll probably end up selling it,” Lucy explained. She hesitated for a moment, so Wyatt sat down next to her, taking her hands in his as she continued: “The money will help me find my own place. Staying there would be too … weird.”

“You don’t need to rush to find a place. You’re welcome to stay with me. To be perfectly honest it would be weird waking up alone after all of this. We can find a new place for the both of us.”

Lucy looked up in surprise. “You really want to live together?”

“Of course,” he smiled softly, bringing one hand up to cup the side of her face. “No more wasted time, right? I love you. That’s not gonna change once we’re out of this tin can.”

She placed one hand over his, unable to stop the grin that spread across her face. “Waking up alone really would be a bit bizarre after so many months in here.”

Wyatt pulled her in for a soft kiss before standing up and offering her a hand. The moment their hands connected he pulled her up against his chest, his arms snaking low around her waist.

“You’ll have to excuse the state of my apartment is in,” he brushed a kiss along her cheek. “I don’t think I’ve spent much time there since I stole the Lifeboat.”

She leaned back in surprise, but kept her arms around his neck. “My god. That was almost a year ago!”

“Well between being arrested, temporarily living as a fugitive from the government, and the whole thing about supposedly being dead -- didn’t really have time to go back and tidy up.”

“Uh yeah -- about the whole you being dead thing. How is that going to be resolved?”

“Well Jiya and I don’t exactly have any family left, so we’re pretty much in the clear,” Wyatt shrugged. “As for Rufus -- well, it’ll be one hell of a shock. But Agent Christopher will handle it. I’m sure Mason will be there to help.”

“That’ll be the best slightly belated Christmas gift ever, I’m sure.”

Wyatt placed one more lingering kiss on her lips before letting her go to finish packing. A few moments later a knock on the door signaled that it was time to go. Wyatt grabbed their two bags, leaving the third one for Lucy. It contained some of the clothes they had saved from their travels -- Lucy’s dresses (including a certain one from 1941 that Wyatt was very much looking forward to seeing again) and a few sweaters Wyatt had saved.

Everybody else had already left the bunker to help reintroduce Rufus to his family. Only a handful of agents remained to guard the Lifeboat. Lucy followed Wyatt out the door after taking one last look around their shared room. Her time with him here had been brief, but she wouldn’t forget it. Outside she was surprised to see Wyatt’s blue jeep waiting for them.

“Agent Christopher had somebody bring it over,” he explained as he tossed their bags into the back seat.

“I feel like it’s been years since we got to use a modern set of wheels,” Lucy chuckled as she slid into the passenger seat.

“Hey I didn’t mind getting to cruise around in classic cars,” Wyatt grinned once he was buckled in. “That was one of the best perks of this job.”

Lucy laughed and he reached over to lace their fingers together. He brought them to his lips for a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Ready to get the heck out of here?”

“Yes sir.”

“ _Sir_? Man you’re right that is weird.”

“Told you,” Lucy grinned. “But don’t stop calling me ma’am. I’ve grown to kind of like it.”

Wyatt gave her a smirk that clearly said ‘I know’ and started the jeep. The rode in comfortable silence, enjoying the modern radio tuned to classic rock. As they got closer to the city, Wyatt remembered her one small bag of modern clothes.

“I know it’s probably the last thing you want to deal with -- but do you want to swing by your mom’s place? Maybe grab a few more outfits from this century?”

She sighed, laying her head back against the head rest. “As much as I don’t want to -- I probably should. I’ll have to go back at some point. May as well rip the band-aid off, right?”

Wyatt gave her hand a comforting squeeze and turned off the highway to head to their new destination. Music flowed from the speakers while Lucy started a mental list of the things she needed from her mother’s house. She was so lost in her own head she didn’t realize they had arrived until Wyatt turned off the jeep.

By the time she stepped out of the jeep, Wyatt was already beside her. He took her hand but let her lead the way up to the door. Wyatt noticed her entire body tense once they stepped inside, so he dropped her hand to slide an arm around her shoulders.

“Hey,” he placed a kiss on her temple. “It’s okay. We’ll be in and out, and we can deal with the rest on another day.”

She nodded and mumbled her thanks. They made their way upstairs -- Lucy headed straight for her old room, avoiding the door that once belonged to her sister. She pushed open her door to find her room surprisingly intact.

“Huh,” she mumbled. “I was half expecting it to look completely different.”

“In the new timeline -- the weird surprise fiance one -- how long were you even living here?”

“I packed up and left Noah’s after the Vegas mission. Didn’t bother packing anything but clothes since nothing else seemed familiar to me.”

Wyatt looked around the room to see hints of Lucy’s personality shining through, sort of like their room at the bunker. Photos dotted the walls -- mostly images of famous moments in history. A potted plant sat on one nightstand, and a small armchair sat in one corner between a dresser and a bookcase that reached from the floor to the ceiling. The shelf was overflowing with books and small knick-knacks -- but one title in particular caught Wyatt’s eye. He padded over to pull it from the shelf with a huff of laughter.

“You _actually_ read ‘Weapon of Choice?’”

“Of course! Didn’t you? You’re the Bond fan.”

“Read about how Bond seduces you on a mission? Yeah no thanks. I’ll pass.”

“Oh come on,” she grinned, placing her hands on her hips. “You know nothing happened. Plus -- were you really that jealous, even back then?”

Wyatt slide the book back into place and stepped over to wrap his arms around her once again, pulling her against his chest.

“In case you hadn’t noticed,” he kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger by her ear. “You tend to bring out the protective side in people.”

She chuckled and leaned back to meet his eyes. “By people you mean you.”

“No I mean people,” he smirked. “Between Lincoln’s son, Houdini, more than few men at the Alamo, Flynn and yes -- Rufus. Caught him eyeing you more than once in a couple of your historical outfits. But I know he loves you like a sister, so his over-protectiveness is fine by me.”

He didn’t miss the flash of sorrow in her eyes when he mentioned Flynn’s name. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“He made his choice,” he brought his hands up to cup the side of her face. “He saved us all. He is with his wife and daughter again.”

Lucy nodded and sighed. “Let’s grab a few things and get the hell out of here. I can come back for more another day.”

At Lucy’s request, Wyatt pulled a large duffle bag from the top of her closet. She pulled a handful of tops and sweaters from their hangers and grabbed a few pairs of jeans from the dresser. After tucking a pair of shoes in the side pouch, she was zipping up her bag and following Wyatt back downstairs.

“Sure you don’t need anything else?”

“I’ll need to come back for my car but if it’s alright with you -- I’ll deal with that tomorrow. It’s been sitting so long it’ll probably need a jump and right now I just want to get out of here and experience the modern world outside of the bunker.”

“Let me guess -- Thai take out?”

“Your mind reading powers are freakishly good sometimes,” Lucy smiled as she locked the front door.

“Not mind reading,” Wyatt chuckled as they made their way to his jeep. “I just know you. You’ve been craving it since Agent Christopher brought us some last month.”

Lucy deposited her new bag in the back seat with the others and climbed into the passenger seat. Before long -- a bag of takeout was sitting in her lap and they were pulling up in front of Wyatt’s apartment building. Together they managed to get all their bags up to his apartment in one trip.

“Pardon the dust ma’am,” Wyatt grinned as he pushed the front door open. “I’ve been away on assignment for some time.”

Lucy laughed as she dropped their dinner onto his coffee table and dropped one of their bags onto the floor. “I think between the two of us we’ll have it cleaned up in no time.”

Wyatt suggested she get their dinner set up while he took the bags to the bedroom. He also stripped the bed of its sheets and put them in the washer (Lucy was happily surprised to learn he had his own washer and dryer in his unit). Lucy found paper plates in one of his cabinets (thankfully still plastic wrapped, so no dust with dinner) and pulled two water bottles from his fridge. A few moments later they were side by side on the couch, enjoying their meal.

“As good as you remember?” Wyatt asked.

His only answer was an enthusiastic nod as she took another bite. After dinner, Wyatt offered to clean up so Lucy could unpack some of her clothes. She ventured down the short hall to his room and found her bags lined up on the bare mattress. She looked around the room -- it had what Wyatt needed and nothing more: a bed, two nightstands, and a dresser (all government issues, she assumed). One decoration hung above the dresser. It was a photo of a young Wyatt beside a man Lucy assumed must be the famous Grandpa Sherwin. Her soldier couldn’t be more than ten years old -- his hair was shaggy, almost covering his bright blue eyes. He was sitting beside his grandpa on the tailgate of an old truck. Sherwin was beaming down at his grandson, while Wyatt was smiling for the camera. She got so lost in the photo she didn’t hear Wyatt come in; he stood behind her, pulling her back against his chest.

“He would have loved you.”

“Tell me about this day?”

“It was his birthday. My mom and I had taken a cake over to celebrate. Mom had managed to save up enough cash to get a camera she had seen him eyeing in a store once. But he saw how excited mom got when she explained how it works, so he asked her to hang on to it so she could take more pictures of me for him. This was the first picture she took -- and it was forever his favorite.”

“Your mom sounds like an incredible woman.”

“She was. You two would have been fast friends, I’m sure.”

Lucy twisted so they were chest to chest, her arms drifting up to his shoulders.

“Have you ever checked to see if they were impacted by the time shifts?”

“Ever time,” Wyatt nodded. “After your experience with the Hindenburg, I made family research a regular post-mission routine. Nothing ever changed.”

“I’m sorry Wyatt.”

“Don’t be,” he kissed her. “Time travel gave mew a new family. And most importantly, it brought me you. You and the team -- that’s all I’ll ever need.”

Lucy pulled his lips to hers in what was meant to be a quick kiss. But after a moment his tongue brushed against her bottom lip and a soft moan escaped her lips -- his grip on her waist tightened and suddenly the idea of unpacking was was long forgotten. The faint rumbling of the washer ended with the ding of a timer and that gave Lucy an idea.

“Don’t know about you,” she trailed her fingers across his chest. “But I wouldn’t mind a shower in a more modern bathroom.”

“Is that so?” Wyatt grinned at her suggestive tone. “My shower might not be as spacious as the bunker’s … but I think the two of us could fit.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Lucy trailed a few kisses along his jawline, enjoying the light groan that he couldn’t hold back.

“I’ll get the shower going while you put the sheets in the dryer?”

“You’ve got yourself a deal ma’am.”

Wyatt dropped one more teasing kiss on her lips before they parted. He rushed through the laundry transfer and was already removing his shirt as he headed back to the bathroom. The rest of his clothes joined hers in a small pile on the floor and then he was in the shower -- and Lucy was pushing him against the wall for a heated kiss before he could even step into the water.

They didn’t return to his room until the water had started to run cold.


End file.
